Headache
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: After a long night full of...unusual events, Allen wakes up to find there's a blizzard outside and Lenalee wakes up to a major headache. What'll they do? SEQUEL TO ONLY ONE BED! FLUUUUFFF!


**Woohoo! This is the sequel to Only One Bed so if you have not read that yet you will most likely be confused so do yourself a favor and read that first if have not already :3 Again another Fluff Warning on this one! To friends and fellow DGM fans! (I lost my internet for like 2 months so sorry it took so long! ^^;;) Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man ]:**

* * *

Headache

Allen awoke early the next morning.

When he opened his eyes, everything was white. The blankets, the pillow, the walls and most blindingly of all was the snow outside the window that was continuing to fall. The snow always seemed bright when it was falling in darkness, but when the entire sky was painted white, and everything was covered in thick, cold, layers, Allen knew he had never seen a sight more beautiful.

Well, maybe one, but Lenalee was still asleep.

Groggy from sleep, Allen honestly, for one of the first times of his life since he had left Cross, he did not want to get out of bed. He closed his eyes again assuming that it was still only about 6am considering the gray hue of the shadows. Their train did not arrive until 4pm, and since he had only really slept 4 hours last night due to the many …events that had occurred, he thought he deserved to sleep in a little bit.

_Besides_, he told himself. _I've got to keep up my strength to fight Akuma…And I just can't wake Lenalee._ He added sheepishly.

Turning his head away from the window so that he faced his friend, Allen closed his eyes and let the realm of sleep overtake him instantly.

* * *

The next time Allen was conscious, he could clearly hear an odd yet familiar noise.

He kept his eyes shut as he tried to concentrate and listen so that he could place it correctly. It was extremely faint but umistakable. …_thump…th-thump…th-thump… _

His eyes flew open once he realized what the situation must be. Sure enough, he found that his head was resting on Lenalee's collarbone, the steady beating of her heart now seeming louder than anything else in the world from that quiet room, even though he was on her right side.

Allen's face must have gone a thousand different shades of red and pink before he slowly got his bearings. Gingerly, he moved himself so that he could drop his head back onto his side of the pillow. He frantically tried to force the color away from his cheeks and clam himself down, the rhythm still ringing in his ears. Now he was _really_ glad Tim was not here.

Deciding that he would just get up now before he did something else un-gentleman-like, he rose from the bed slowly as it creaked from the movement. Once he had found his feet, he stretched, and then made up his mind that he would freshen up. He went over to his suitcase and pawed through it until he found his toothbrush and whatever else he needed. He cast a look over his shoulder at the sleeping form of his friend, curled into a loose ball with her face buried cutely in the pillow. Allen could not stop the smile from crossing his lips before he took the key to the room, locked the door, and proceeded to find the restroom.

Being there was no one else there, he finished up quickly and returned to the room, shutting the door behind him with care. Glancing at the bed, he saw that Lenalee was still asleep and had not moved an inch since he had woken up for a second time.

_I thought she would have been awake by now. She usually wakes up the same time as me back at the Order. _Part of him wanted to let her sleep a while longer, but the other part told him that they would need to get moving before the snow got any worse and he prayed that their train not be delayed. Knowing that the latter part was probably correct he leaned forward and gently shook her shoulder.

"Lenalee." He whispered. She did not move, and Allen was a bit surprised since he knew she was a very light sleeper. He tried again. "Hey, come on, we'll miss our train." He exaggerated, since they still had several hours.

Still she did not move.

Worry crept over him a little bit and he frowned, reaching forward he took her wrist. Her skin was very cold and the worry changed to panic. But holding his thumb in place, he found that she had still had the same pulse as before and let out a sigh of relief. Again he placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her again. "Lenalee!" When he spoke, his voice was louder and strained with concern.

He felt elated when she stirred under his touch, tilting her head away from the pillow so that she could breathe properly. But her eyebrows were furrowed and just the simple movement of turning her head made her wince. She blinked her eyes open, and Allen's newly placed smile was shattered as he saw the intense pain in her violet eyes.

"A…Allen-kun…" She sounded as though she were begging him for help, her voice barely more than a thin breath of air.

"Lenalee, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked anxiously. She tried to move but her strength failed her.

"…My head hurts…a _lot_…" She panted.

Allen suddenly recalled how she had accidentally collided with the wall twice the previous night. He remembered how hard she had hit it and how loud it had been. Obviously it had taken overnight for her to finally begin to feel the effects and, as she had predicted, she had a major headache today.

"I'm sorry. Part of that was my fault." He apologized, feeling guilty for her pain.

"Mm-mm." She shook her head a tiny bit. "No it wasn't, Allen-kun." She blinked up at him with a small smile. He could easily tell that behind the caring that sparkled in her eyes there was agony as well.

_Damn it. With all this snow, I bet there's no hospitals open either. _

"We could just stay here another day and head back when the weather clears up." He suggested. Unfortunately, as he expected, it did not work.

"No, we should try to get back on time at all costs." She denied, as dedicated to the Order and her brother as always. Allen sighed, knowing there was nothing more he could do now that she had made up her mind.

"All right." He gave in. "Can you get up?" He watched as she made an attempt to move her cold, numbed body, but got no farther than lifting her head about an inch before letting it fall once more.

"I don't know…I feel so dizzy…" Her vision was splotched with tiny colored spots like after the flash of a thousand cameras at once.

"Don't move." He told her firmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'll call for a doctor." He started towards the door. But before he could even leave the bedside, with some effort, Lenalee reached out and grasped his hand.

"Allen-kun, wait. _Please_ don't…" Lenalee hated being fussed over and making people go out of their way to help her.

Allen recalled the stories she had told him, of how she had spent her first few years at the Dark Order, chained to a bed with always several people hovering over her and staring, prodding her as though she were an experimental object. She must _hate_ doctors or anyone in a white coat after such a traumatizing experiment. Allen decided against it, shuddering at what it must have been like for her, and turned back to her.

"Okay, the let me help you up at least." There was so much relief in her eyes and in her smile that Allen mentally smacked himself for even _mentioning _a doctor.

She seemed to find energy somehow, enough to push herself up off the bed and into a sitting position. She swayed a bit but caught herself before she could fall. Allen reached out his hand and grasped her trembling one firmly when she slid hers into place. He gave her a small tug to help her get her feet over the side of the bed. When she tried to stand, however, her legs felt like they were made of porcelain, and her head full of cotton. The silver haired Exorcist steadied her and laid his other arm across her shoulders. He knew there was no way she could make it to the station in this condition!

It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

"Thank you so much." Allen bowed politely to the woman at the desk in the small hotel lobby.

Somehow, Lenalee had managed to freshen up in the ladies' restroom by herself, but the second she had returned to Allen she had almost collapsed. There were several other people in the lobby and he remembered that they had had to share a room last night because it had been the last one available. Some of the people were casting glances at the two Exorcists, most of them mumbling about the girl's condition. She was trying her absolute best to give the impression that she was completely fine, not enjoying being in the spotlight. She had insisted to carry her own suitcase, already hating herself for making Allen worry about her the way he was.

Once he was finished at the desk, he shot a glance at her and she forced a smile before following slowly. The second they opened the doors and stepped outside, both Exorcists forgot just how warm and heated the hotel had been, and even inside it was still chilly. A gust of wind sent snowflakes flurrying down onto them, landing all over their bodies and seeping through materials to pierce their skin.

_What the Hell am I doing? _Allen cursed in his mind. _I can't make her walk out here in this storm in her condition!_ But Allen saw that determination flow back into her eyes and knew that there was no turning back now.

As they began walking, he made sure that Lenalee was still close beside him. She showed no signs of discomfort or fatigue but he knew it was there. Yet he admired her unflagging persistence greatly.

The moments ticked by in silence and only then did the boy realize that they were walking through a ghost town. There were no carriages about the white streets nor where there residents up and about. No shops were open and no children frolicked playfully through the snow. They seemed to be the only two people insane enough to walk through this blizzard.

Before too long, Allen noticed her hands trembling and she kept her head down, almost as if her bangs would shield her eyes and face from the snow. He also noticed that they were trudging through the thin layers of snow underfoot at a very lethargic pace. Allen halted and Lenalee, staring at the ground in front of her bumped into him and looked up quickly.

"Why did we stop, Allen-kun?" She asked.

"Here." He dropped his suitcase and pulled off his white gloves, revealing his cursed left hand that looked painfully crimson outlined against the white snow. "Put these on." He held them out.

"No! You need them." She protested.

"You need them more than I do. My left hand can't even feel this cold anyway." He reasoned.

Lenalee grimaced, feeling just horrible about making him worry and fuss over her like this. Honestly not wanting to hurt his feeling by turning down his kind, gentleman-like offer, she gingerly took the gloves from him and slid them on. They were a bit loose, but surprisingly comfortable and warm.

"Thanks." He knew he saw a pink hue on her cheeks and could not tell if it was from the cold or something else.

They picked up their bags again and continued onward. The silence of the town was eerie, and everything being white and so calm gave off almost a foreboding atmosphere. It felt like they had been trekking on for hours now, the cold beginning to numb them both.

Allen's cape did not do much for him and even though he wore his normal attire under his uniform, the cold was still getting to him. But he felt worse for Lenalee because he knew that under that long, black dress, her short skirt was the only thing that kept her legs from freezing. The whiteness of everything began to make her dizzy and when Allen saw her drop back from the corner of his eye, he turned to face her. "Allen-kun…may we stop for a moment?"

"Of course." He replied, walking back towards her. She sighed as she leaned heavily against the nearest building. Allen only just realized that she was panting, her breath leaving her body in large, white puffs. "Lenalee!" He exclaimed. "You should have said something sooner! You're going to get sick!"

Glancing around though, he saw that all other inns and stores were closed and there was no hope escaping this storm until they got to the station. He returned his gaze to his companion, who's condition was no better, even after her rest. _This is no good. Why did I let her win me over? Now we're trapped out here! Damn it all!_ He snarled to himself, worried about her well-being.

Deciding on what he needed to do, Allen dropped his suitcase and turned so that his back faced the violet eyed Exorcist. "Get on." He instructed. Lenalee looked up and blinked.

"…What?"

"I'm going to carry you." He informed her. Lenalee's eyes widened in shock; she had never been given a piggyback ride before.

"B-But, I'm heavy." She argued.

"Trust me, you're _not_." He insisted. "And don't try to say otherwise because I won't listen. Just get on." Lenalee's mind was racing, trying to come up with some other excuse so that he would not have to do this.

"B…But what about our-"

"I'll carry our suitcases." He promised.

"But-"

"Lenalee!" he cut her off. She clamped her jaws shut and he continued. "Please, just let me do this. I want to help you." She opened her mouth to find some sort of response that might change his mind but to no avail. She sighed in defeat and Allen smiled to himself. He heard her drop her bag next to his and approach him, her footsteps shy and unsure. He felt her cold arms slide around his shoulders and lock across his neck. She hesitated as she moved closer.

"Come on." He encouraged her.

"I-I've never done this before…" She admitted.

Letting a laugh escape his lips, Allen straightened and lifted the unsuspecting girl right off her feet. She squeaked in surprise and clung to him tightly as he reached back and grasped her legs. Allen staggered for a moment before finding his balance. He could feel her heart racing frantically and smiled again. _She's so cute_.

Allen then proceeded to pick up their luggage, though it was not an easy process since he carried a barely conscious girl on his back, but he did it. Thankfully they had not packed much and the bags were fairly light. He set off towards the station again, bowing his head against the falling snowflakes.

Lenalee was being eaten by guilt from the inside out. It was painful for her to watch him struggle like this. Finally she could no longer contain herself. "I'm sorry, Allen-kun. I know I'm too heavy, I'll get off!" She made an attempt to separate herself from him but he tightened his grip on her legs before she could do such a thing.

"No, Lenalee. You're _not_ heavy, I told you that." She was actually very light and he was beginning to think the suitcases weighed more. "Come on, we're getting there." He declared. He heard her let out a sigh of reluctance but she repositioned herself and hugged his neck again. Each Exorcist found that they were now a lot warmer thanks to the other.

They walked on in silence for a while before Allen decided to break it. "You know, you can rest your head on my shoulder, Lenalee." He said with amusement lacing his voice. Lenalee blushed and turned away from him before coyly lying her head down, facing away from him, exhaling slowly. "There. Isn't that better?" He asked. Her only response was a muffled agreement. He assumed she was asleep until he heard her moan. "Lenalee?"

"My head…" She huffed.

"Does it still hurt that badly?" He queried.

"Mmhm…" She mumbled.

"Just rest, okay?" Lenalee had no objections as her mind slipped into unconsciousness. Allen felt her body relax and go limp as her pulse dropped and her breathing slowed.

He continued on, barely even fazed by the extra weight. Compared to what his Master made him do, carrying an unconscious girl and two suitcases through a blizzard was _nothing_.

He could see the train station in the distance now, and the various figures of people up and about told him that the train must not have been delayed which relieved him greatly. The wind was blowing with them and sent Lenalee's long, jade pigtails sailing over both their shoulders. She stirred and blinked her eyes open slightly, seeing that they were now almost at their destination.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Mm…Yes, much better." She breathed. "You can let me off, Allen-kun. Thank you so much for doing all of this for me. I'm sorry I was a burden on you." She apologized.

"Stop it. You are most certainly _not_ a burden, Lenalee." He retorted gently. "And you're welcome. Any time." He added with a grin.

Coming to a stop about 30 feet away from the station, the British boy let the Chinese girl down. She reached for her bag but he pulled it away. "I'll carry this." He offered. She opened her mouth to argue but decided to just let the words fail and let out a long sigh instead.

"Alright." She agreed.

They walked side-by-side onto their train and took seats next to each other, as they often did.

"You're head doesn't hurt anymore?" Allen asked her once they had leaned back to rest their backs against the cushioned seats of the heated train.

"Nope. It's fine now." She smiled adorably. "Oh! Here." She slid his gloves off of her hands and placed them in his. Allen put them on and then covered her hands with his own to keep them warm. She blushed a light pink and lowered her eyes and Allen held back a small laugh.

They were both silent until the train lurched forward and came to life.

Then Lenalee timidly murmured,

"Thank you again, Allen-kun."

"Of course, Lenalee." He reflected her smile.

Neither of the two could believe how close they had gotten simply because of a small hotel room with Only One Bed, and a Headache.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah that last sentance is always kinda lame XD Thoughts? Comments? Did you enjoy teh fluff?? Lol I hope so! I worked hard on it!  
**

**Please review!!**


End file.
